


A Farewell to All Futures

by Yukari



Category: Dangan Ronpa, Super Dangan Ronpa 2
Genre: Angst I guess, First Meeting, M/M, Suicide, kinda inspired by the despair arc ending but not really, my attempt on making them meet before hinata turns into izuru, the first part is somehow hopeful but then i ruin everything
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-02
Updated: 2016-08-02
Packaged: 2018-07-28 21:58:07
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,750
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7658275
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yukari/pseuds/Yukari
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>One of them in theory belonged to the choosen ones, but still wondered if his life had any meaning.<br/>The other one had a chance to become the choosen one, but still wondered if his decision was right.</p>
<p>Basically the first, very brief meeting of Komaeda and Hinata before the world went completely insane, because we probably won't get to see it in the anime.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Farewell to All Futures

**Author's Note:**

> I'm a little hesitant about posting this, since it's my first time posting anything at all and I'm worried the characters are too ooc and my english isn't good enough, but... in the end I decided to do it ;;; 
> 
> Most of this story takes place during the Despair Arc, somewhere after the third episode. I wanted to post it before the fourth ep gets realeased so it still makes some sense.  
> The last fragment takes place during the fourth chapter of SDR2.

It was late in the evening and he was standing on a bridge, breathing in the damp air coming from the river below. His surroundings were quiet, almost too quiet. As if everyone forgot about this place, only to make it easier for his brain to come up with thoughts like "jump", or "nobody will even notice if you fall". Knowing his luck, it might have been the case. He just didn’t know if having the perfect circumstances for a suicide was good, or bad luck.

The bridge didn’t even have a safety barrier. Jumping in would be so easy…

He was going to die soon anyway. He was terminally ill with no perspectives of being cured, and the doctors were giving him a couple of months at most. He wouldn’t even be able to graduate from the school he dreamed so much of attending. He wouldn’t be able to see the bright future filled with hope that his classmates were going to lead. He would get left behind and be forgotten. Nobody even cared probably. Nobody liked him. His life was meaningless, his existence were useless, him being here had no meaning at all. He was just an extra, who got here thanks to his cursed luck, thanks to an accident…

Not that he was complaining. He got to see so much hope already, he got to meet so many talented people… He was a witness of something completely amazing, even though a trash like him didn’t deserve to be there. That itself was a miracle, so…

There was no way another miracle would come to him. He had to accept his fate. He had been desperately clinging to life for quite a while now, so he was pretty tired… Maybe it was finally time to rest.

Just one step. One more step and he would be free from his cycle of good and bad luck, from all the tragedies happening around him, from his loneliness…

But at the same time… It seemed unfair that his life had to end like this. The only choice he had was to choose between dying from the illness or committing suicide. None of those were exactly encouraging.

And… did he really want to die? No, no, he definitely wished for death... It was his only salvation. So why he was hesitating? Was he afraid of death? Or maybe… he didn’t want to die leaving nothing behind?

He didn’t even know. He was just so tired…

But he wanted to see more of this wonderful hope his classmates were brimming with. He wished to experience more of this so-called school life, spend more time trying to believe that his laughter was genuine…

_ He wasn’t sure if what he was doing was right. Yeah, he agreed to take part in the project, and it was too late to go back now, but he still couldn’t tell if that was the right thing to do. He could only hope that it was. _

_ Will he even stay himself, or will he become a completely different person? Artificial talent, artificial hope… All of this seemed really off, but he had already decided. Someone had to do it, and he will become that person. He had to change something, since everything around him seemed to have gone mad. Kuzuryuu was gone, and Satou also won’t ever say a word to him again. _

_  It was wrong. People their age weren’t supposed to be dying. They were supposed to enjoy their youths and make plans for the future, filled with new hopes and dreams. _

_ Why the hell this world suddenly became all crazy? _

_ He still had a bit of time before the project was supposed to start. He actually wondered if he should talk to Nanami, but… She would probably try to persuade him not to participate, and he was weak to that girl, so he couldn’t say that he wouldn’t listen to her. He really wanted to go and meet her, but he didn’t know if he would ever see her again, and meeting her only to say goodbye would be too painful. _

_ Instead of talking to anyone he chose to take a stroll. It might be his last chance to do so, so he decided to make use of it, but… he didn’t expect that even going for a simple walk was going to end like this. _

_ When he saw a boy about his age standing near the edge of a bridge he didn’t even take time to think about what he’s doing. He simply ran up to him and pushed him away from it, causing both of them to fall to the ground. _

_ “Are you an idiot!?” He yelled instantly at the surprised boy. “What the hell were you going to do?!” _

_ “I just…” The other one tried to say something, but he was interrupted. _

_ “Don’t even think of throwing your life away like that! We’re far too young for this shit!” He shouted, remembering his classmates, Kuzuryuu and Satou. None of them wanted to die, he was sure. _

_ Finally he was able to take a closer look at the boy whose life he had just saved. He couldn’t be older than him, and had unkempt, white hair with brown streaks. His skin was so pale that it almost seemed white, and his green-gray eyes looked empty. _

_ Also, what shocked him the most, was the fact that he was wearing Hope’s Peak Academy’s uniform. Not the one of the reserve course, but of the talented one. _

_ So even those who were supposed to be the hope of this country could be so utterly miserable to think about ending their life. Now he was completely sure that this school was wrong. And not only this school – the world he was living in was starting to make him sick. _

_ “I…” The white-haired boy opened his mouth again, and then closed it, probably not knowing what to say. He seemed confused. Only now the other realized that he had seen him before. _

_ This realization only made things worse. He wasn’t just some random student from Hope’s Peak. He was his friend’s, Nanami’s, classmate. _

_ “…sorry for yelling at you,” he said in much quieter voice. “Are you alright?” _

_ What a stupid question. He was about to commit suicide and you’re asking him if he’s alright. Good job, Hajime Hinata. _

_ He wanted to laugh at himself. _

_ “…I’m fine.” To his surprise, the boy smiled. “I’m sorry that you had to see me like this.” _

_ “Are you stupid? Why are you apologizing to me?” Hinata said, more and more disturbed with each passing second. “And why are you smiling?” _

_ “Am I?” He seemed surprised. “I didn’t even notice. It’s a habit, I guess. Or maybe I’m just happy you’ve stopped me.” _

_ “You better be! Life is too…” _

_ “No, no, I’m not happy about getting to live,” the boy shook his head. “I’m going to die soon anyway. I’m happy about the fact that someone cared enough to stop me, even though you’re a stranger.” _

_ “You’re going to die? What are you talking about?” _

_ The boy sent him another wide, clearly fake smile. “I’m terminally ill. I don’t have much time left. Isn’t that unfair? Dying soon after entering the school I dreamed of for so long. It’s so unfair that I wanted to at least choose the way I’ll die…” _

_ “Are you insane!?” Hinata couldn’t stop himself from shouting again. “Even if you’re ill, you shouldn’t give up hope to the very end! Even if there’s no way to cure you now, soon someone might find a solution!” _

_ “I don’t think there’s a chance…” _

_ “And I’m sure there is!” _

_ He couldn’t tell him that he was thinking about himself. About the fact, that maybe after becoming the artificial hope they wanted to turn him into he would be able to find a solution for whatever this boy’s illness was. Hinata didn’t know how long would it take… but there was still a chance. _

_ Letting someone so young die was wrong. What the hell even was that? Dying just when their lives when only starting… Just like he said, it was unfair. So hopelessly unfair. _

_ His decision was right. Wanting to become everyone’s hope was right. He will even become this hopeless person’s hope if he has to. _

__

He was so confused that he couldn’t even find words for that strange boy.

He didn’t expect anyone to stop him even if someone saw him, and yet he pushed him away from the edge and even called him an idiot. But that’s not the end of this. Now he was sitting on the ground with him and lecturing him about not giving up.

It was truly strange.

What could he know about him? About his hope, or hopelessness, if someone preferred to call it like that? Wasn’t he only some talentless trash, just like him?

“You’re… from the reserve course, right?” He decided to ask, watching him curiously. The boy was wearing a black uniform that looked just like the ones the reserve course students had… and he could swear that he saw him somewhere before.

“Yeah, I am. But what about it? When I look at you I can clearly see that being in the main course doesn’t guarantee happiness,” he replied with a determination written on his face. “There is more to life than just talent.”

He felt strange for a moment, looking into that boy’s golden eyes. There was something that wasn’t supposed to be here. Something he craved so much.

There was hope in him. Even though he was a simple reserve course student, he was practically shining with hope, even more than some of his classmates.  
“I don’t know about that…” He muttered, still looking at the golden-eyed stranger. His so-called talent just kept ruining everything for him and he couldn’t do anything about it. His existence was written by his luck, taking all that was precious to him away. There was nothing more to his life.

"You just have to believe that there’s still a future waiting for you,” he said. “That’s what hope is. Believing that there’s still tomorrow. If you lose that faith, only despair awaits you. And I… I’m not going to give up so easily.”

_ The white-haired boy seemed somehow moved by his words, even though he was just babbling whatever came to his mind. Hinata only wanted to discourage him from taking such drastic actions, even if his situation was really difficult… _

_ And it looked like it worked. His eyes seemed less empty. There was curiosity in them, so he still had to have the will to live. _

_ “May I ask your name?” He spoke up unexpectedly. It was a simple question, but Hinata actually wondered if he should answer. He wasn’t sure what was going to happen to him in the near future after all. _

_ “Hajime Hinata,” he replied in the end, coming to a conclusion, that he’s going to forget about him soon anyway. _

_ “Hajime Hinata…” he repeated slowly, and then smiled. “I’ll remember you. Maybe… Even though you’re one of the talentless’, I have a feeling that you’re capable of showing me some wonderful hope.” _

_ “I don’t even know what you’re talking about,” he sighed. “And you?” _

_ “Me?” _

_ “Your name.” _

_ “I’m not important. I’m meaningless…” _

_ “I don’t care. I just asked you for your name.” _

_ “It’s Nagito Komeda,” he said finally, laughing a little. Hinata couldn’t tell if that was genuine or fake. “I won’t be mad if you forget though.” _

_ “I’m pretty sure that forgetting about someone you’ve stopped from committing suicide won’t be that easy,” Hinata replied, finally picking himself up from the ground and flicking the dust off his pants. “And you, don’t even think of doing something like this again. I’ll probably run into you again just to stop you.” _

_ “It wouldn’t be so bad, I think,” Komaeda stated, still sitting there. “But I won’t do it. I’ll try clinging onto life for a while longer.” _

_ “Good,” Hinata sighed. “I’ll be going now. I have something I need to do.” _

_ “Will we meet again?” The white-haired boy asked him, his voice not betraying if he actually wanted it or not. _

_ “I don’t know. I can’t predict the future.” _

_ “Right. Sorry.” _

_ “But that’s what makes life so interesting. Not knowing what the future will bring,” Hinata tried smiling at him, though he wasn’t sure how it turned out. “I just hope it’s something better than the present.” _

_ “So I guess it’s a goodbye.” _

_ “Yeah. Goodbye.” _

__

Maybe clinging onto life wasn’t that bad of an idea after all, Komaeda thought, as he watched Hinata go. Even if not to find his own hope, but to admire the hope of others.

Whether their meeting was an accident or fate – if didn’t matter. He simply felt that a wonderful hope was about to be born in front of him.

He wanted to protect it, but the best he could do was staying away.

Will he ever get to see him again? Will he get to see this hope bloom and shine?

He wished he could, but…

“No stopping here for you, Nagito Komaeda,” he whispered to himself. If he stopped here, there would be absolutely no chance of seeing it. If he stopped all these things he was running away from would catch up to him and swallow him whole.

And the thing he didn’t want the most was being swallowed by despair. He had to keep on walking, even though nobody understood how he felt, even though he was alone.

Then, someday, he will meet him again for sure, and see the future he was dreaming of.

***

There was no future for any of them. They couldn’t have known it back then, but what the world was holding for them was something much worse than what they’ve already had experienced.

***

When Komaeda first looked through the profiles he received from Monokuma he didn’t want to believe that it was all true. He didn’t want to believe that all of them were members of Super High School Level Despair. Not all those people he admired so much, not himself… not Hinata.

But then the cruel truth hit him so hard that it was almost too much for him to take.

Even if he couldn’t remember it, he became what he had always hated the most. He became something even worse than a talentless scum, something… something he absolutely couldn’t stand.

At the very same moment he also lost everything he was putting his hopes in. It wasn’t only him that had fallen so low. Everyone on the island were like that, excluding the traitor. Even Hinata… Even though he was supposed to be a reserve course student, he still fell into despair, just like them. It seems despair doesn’t choose…

He decided to get rid of it, but it suddenly became such a difficult task. Komaeda recalled Hinata’s image in his head. He always seemed so normal, yet still filled with hope. He smiled a lot when talking to someone he liked, for example Nanami. He got along with almost everyone on the island and cared for them. He was the only person that still talked to him, even after everything he’s done. He still tried to understand him. Hinata was… Hinata was the person he came to love, even though he thought he forgot how it feels like.

Maybe it was his luck again. Coming to love someone only to find out that he should actually hate them. Yeah, it seemed like it. He shouldn’t have let himself get close to him. Now it will only make getting rid of them harder.

He intended to go down with them of course. He couldn’t let the Despair live, even if he was one himself.

But what was the appropriate way of dying that would show the world, and Hinata, that a talentless trash like them could never become hope, and all of this were just empty dreams?

Suddenly a blurred memory flashed through his mind.

What was that supposed to be? Something from before their memories got erased?

_ “And you, don’t even think of doing something like this again. I’ll probably run into you again just to stop you.” _

_ “It wouldn’t be so bad, I think. But I won’t do it. I’ll try clinging onto life for a while longer.” _

Without him realizing it, his lips stretched into a wide grin.

Apparently he knew an appropriate way all along.

A suicide. 


End file.
